The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Linnea212
Summary: This is a Jelsi story, it might be a little wierd, I'm NOT a Ryelsi fan but it just fit in to the story! It's a songfic to "The Man Who Can'tBe Moved" by "The Script"


_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Jason went back to the corner of east highs parking space. Kelsi had just broke up with him. It was there they first met in seventh grade. He had helped her pick up some music sheets and then she had rushed off. Now ten years later Kelsi broke up with him for Ryan Evans out of all people one of his best friends. The new students of east high walked in and out of the doors. When someone walked by him he showed the picture of Kelsi and asked if anybody had seen her, but nobody had. So far, Jason thought.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

Some kids tried to give him money but he just shook his head and said "I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man". Some people supported him but mostly people laughed and called him crazy, sure he was he can't move on when he still loves Kelsi so much it hurts.

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

One kid asked him why he just don't go back to Kelsi. He answered " What if she wakes up and misses me and tries to find me and I'm not here, I have to stay here otherwise she might not find me, and that would be a BIG waste, but if she comes here she'll see me here, so I'm not moving". "Your crazy man" the kid said. "I know, but what if you have to be a little crazy to get what you want" Jason said as the bell rang and the students rushed in to class.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

The principal called the police one day, he says he can't stay here. "I'm waiting for someone" Jason said. "Oh really, and for how long?" the policeman asked. "As long as it takes" he answered. He heard a couples of "awwes" among the crowd. "What about the weather, it's not always sunny in Albuquerque" the policeman says with a laugh. "Iknow but I'm gonna stay here even if it rains or snows, 'cause if she changes her mind I know that this is the first place she'll go" Jason said with a weak smile.

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

At night he dreams of Kelsi's perfect face, waking up and rushing to the corner of East Highs parking space. Jumping into his arms and kisses him. But it always turns into a nightmare as he sees Ryan in the bed in the place that used to be his, next to her. But he can't move what if the first part of his dream comes true.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

Jason's face is all over the local news now. They say that he's crazy, the girls thinks he's romantic and the guys thinks he's a fool. They beg the girl to come back to him, but Jason knows that she doesn't hear it 'cause the local new doesn't reach Broadway where she and him, spend their days.

_  
Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

Suddenly Jason is one of the most famous people in the US as "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" He prays for Kelsi to turn on the news and see that it's only because of her I am the man who can't be moved.

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving _

One day he saw her. Her perfect face but her perfect hand holding Ryan's. She comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. And she whispered "I love you Jason, but I love Ryan too" Kelsi said as she went over to Ryan again, but she turned around to face me and I saw the tears in her eyes. I knew she loved me, but I had my chance and I blew it.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

He packed his things and went away from the corner, what is the point when he knows he can't have her back. He blew it, and it was the biggest mistake he has ever made. But now he had to try and move on. Though it was gonna be hard, but one piece of his heart will always belong to Kelsi and he knew inside that he had a place in hers forever.


End file.
